The field of the invention is cables having both light waveguides and a current carrying conductor, sometimes called composite cables.
It is sometimes desirable to provide cables holding both light waveguides for transmitting light and other communication elements for transmitting electricity.
Barrett et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,718, disclose a "dumbbell" type cable in which one side of the dumbbell is a light waveguide cable and the other side is a cable holding a plurality of current carrying conductors. While such cable is useful for the transmission of messages over the plurality of metallic conductors, it is not designed for the transmission of power. Power transmission is usually in the form of a coaxial cable.
The prior art has not provided a dumbbell shaped cable having both a light waveguide cable and a traditional type coaxial cable.